jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode V: President Tactics
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode V: President Tactics is the fifth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 5th overall. Plot As SpongeBob and friends are fighting their way through, as President Tentacles releases the new and improved robots! Transcript with the gang traveling to SpongeBob’s deserted house, where various graffiti is present SpongeBob: I sure hope Tentacles was bluffing. Sandy: Well what are we waitin’ for? gang enters SpongeBob’s run down pineapple, only to see a dim darkness SpongeBob: It appears that Gary did not eat his food from last time. Mr. Krabs: Um SpongeBob? Since when did you get a robotic version of Gary? SpongeBob: Wha-? SpongeBob can finish, the robotic Gary shoots lasers from it’s two eyes. SpongeBob quickly runs into his closet and grabs a grenade he got from the Gun Clerk. He then throws the grenade at the robotic Gary, but the robotic Gary already seems to have contacted Tentacles about the gang’s whereabouts. The robotic Gary blows up, leaving two eyes rolling around the floor and cracked pieces of shell scattered throughout. Candy: We have to go before Squidward finds us! gang runs away from the neighborhood, just in time before a new variant of robots lands and destroys SpongeBob’s house using flamethrowers… a special team called The Reapers SpongeBob: My house! Sandy: Wait a second, an idea just popped into my head. We all know that The Reapers carry valuable information about Squidward’s location. What if we captured one of the robots from The Reapers, and disassemble it to gain access to Squid’s location? Patrick: I don’t know about you guys but I am in Sandy’s plan, whether I die or not. gang cheers and sets off to capture a Reaper bot Sandy: Now we have to be cautious and sneaky. Here let’s tackle this one that’s nearest to us. gang latches onto the bot and slowly brings it back into the shadows. Sandy then takes out a razor sharp purple knife and carefully disassembles the unaware bot. Sandy: Here we go. I am recovering a signal where the information is being kept within the head boundary of the robot. Incoming transmission! Reaper Bot: Reaper Bot 24779 Matilda reporting for duty. Upon destroying SpongeBob’s house report to Gemia Industries and discuss, with Lord Squidward’s, about my progress. Floor to report to: Room 7. that the robot shuts down and Sandy is unable to recover it. Sandy: Bot’s power line is cut but we have all the information we need. I am afraid we have to go to the most dangerous industry in the entire Ocean… Gemia Industries. Also known as the Torture Facility. the gang climbing up to great heights in order to be present at this feared industry. Finally, the gang reaches the doorway, where two patrol robots stand guard. However the gang climbs up the building and enters through a hatch on the roof, making their way towards room 7, unaware of the terrors they will face. SpongeBob: whispers Room 7 right here. Good job everybody. slowly creaks open the door where Squidward is perched up upon his throne, with Gary inside a cage hanging over a boiling pot of lava. Squidward: noticing the new visitors Yes patrol unit B-777, Matilda has not been recovered, and that blasted robot was told specifically to reach these coordinates! Once I get my hands on that robot I will tear them apart! B-777: turns slowly around, with a little detector square popping out of it’s head. Sir, we have visitors. robots suddenly surround the gang, armed with menacing guns that were never revealed to the public. Squidward: Well well well. What have we here? SpongeBob: Give me back my pet, or prepare for the terror that will reign upon you! Squidward: sarcastic Oh no! I am so scared. It’s not like we outnumber you guys or anything… oh what a shame my friends. What a shame. Robots, I want them captured alive! Once they are captured use all means necessary to discover their plan! start blasting, but the gang dodges each shot and fires back causing various small explosions from the robots. Squidward: start twitching furiously Heh heh. You thought you would get away from this didn’t you? Well I have one more prize in stock for you… Enjoy! Gary’s cage off and carries it with him as he uses his own private elevator. Suddenly a suicide bomber robot drops down and starts walking towards the group. They try to fire but with no success (because it was shielded from blasts). As the bomber robot draws closer, Sandy does a backflip over the robot and lands behind it, and stabs it in the back, making sure to not hit one of the bombs attached to it. The robot falls to the ground on it’s knees, then it’s head. Patrick: Okay, we have eliminated the robot problem. But what about the Squidward problem? Mr. Krabs: Patience is ke- Sandy: Stop it with the clique talk Krabs, I am blowing this pile of scum apart! Now I have one more invention to test, which is the sea glider. If this works, and we jump out of that large back window, we will land safely on the ground. However, right when we launch out of the window I will blow up this industry, making it harder for Squidward to get out of here. Ready? Let’s go! gang equips their gliders and jumps out of the window. Sandy ignites the bomb loaded onto the robot, and the top of the industry blows up as the gang slowly drifts to the ground. Candy: Now all that is left of that building of bolts is rubble! Great work! Patrick: Wait a second what’s that? ship flies into the sky and the episode cuts to the pilot driving it; a very insane looking Squidward. Squidward: Those idiots do not know who they are messing with! hoarsely. ship lands onto a platform and Squidward gets out and enters the secret base. Inside, a hooded figure can be seen waiting for Squidward. Hooded Figure: Well? Did you take care of what was needed? Squidward: down. Yes master, I have blown up SpongeBob’s house. However Matilda industry was blown up as well… I had to escape sir! They were close to defeating me. But trust me onto Gary’s cage tighter (with Gary inside of it of course) that spongey mess will do ANYTHING for this snail… He is so… emotionally attached to it. We can use it to our advantage. Hooded Figure: Very well I will see into it. But for now, you have done well. Now it is time to launch the second part of our assault… execution. ends Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Steven Plankton II *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Patrick Star III *Squidward Tentacles LXI *Robots *Hooded Figure Trivia *The issue (comic) adaptation of this episode has a caption very different than the episode title, "Robot Evolution", coming September, 2018. *This episode was written on June 3rd, 2017. *This episode's air date was delayed from June 2nd to June 3rd.